Et puis quoi encore ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Y en a marre !" Une histoire sans vraiment l'être démarre, Zoro entrouvre un œil, Sanji se tourne vers moi. Tous deux sont en alerte. Je débarque de nulle part, j'ai beaucoup à déballer, ils sauront prêter une oreille attentive à ce coup de gueule destiné au monde de la fanfiction. Auto-dérision garantie.
1. Et puis quoi encore ?

Disclaimer : L'univers entier de One Piece appartient à Oda. Merci à lui ! Vu que je lis du Daniel Pennac (un des mes auteurs favoris, je ne le cache pas !) en ce moment, mon style s'en ressent.

Rating : T pour le langage (pour une fois ça change !)

Ndla : L'idée m'est venue d'une fic de nathdawn, **Homophilie**, que je conseille vivement ! Le sujet est totalement différent, c'est un autre sujet de réflexion mais qui ne concerne pas moins de monde. Que nath me pardonne de ne pas l'avoir reviewé, dès que je la relie, je ne peux qu'être en accord avec elle et mes mots se perdent. Je le ferais c'est promis !

C'est elle qui m'a inspiré cet écrit, je ne sais pas si elle doit en être contente ou fière. Son arrêt dans la publication m'a profondément heurtée, moi qui suis en plein doute depuis presque un mois. Je respecte sa décision, je comprends, ne jamais dire jamais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et puis quoi encore ?**

**.**

― Y en a marre !

Cette phrase paraît anodine mais eux savent qu'elle ne l'est pas. J'arrive en trombe dans la cuisine du Sunny, réveillant presque Zoro qui pionce sur le canapé, perturbant Sanji dans ses préparations culinaires. D'instinct, il se tourne quelques secondes vers moi pour m'observer, évaluer les dégâts. Il prépare une tisane à côté même s'il sait que je ne la prendrais pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas décolérer tout de suite.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lau-chan ? demande-t-il avec douceur.

Il espère qu'en jouant cette carte, je vais épargner sa cuisine. Et il a raison. Je laisse tomber un dictaphone sur la table, le met en marche et ma carcasse se laisse tenter par une chaise. Chignon à moitié défait, cernes sous les yeux, habillée d'un débardeur et d'un short, pas maquillée. Négligée en somme. Ça ne l'empêche pas de m'aimer, je reste une femme, même aussi peu féminine. Il m'aime comme il les aime toutes et ça me va parfaitement.

― Les trois quarts des gens qui peuplent le monde de l'écriture officieuse sont des cons !

― Et tu es dans le lot ?

Intervention nonchalante de Zoro qui m'en veut d'avoir brisé ce moment de paix qu'il passait en compagnie de son cuistot. Cuistot qui, d'ailleurs, lui darde un regard noir. Traiter de « conne », même indirectement, une des femmes qu'il chérissait ne lui plait que très moyennement, voir pas du tout.

Je rectifie, histoire que le reste de la discussion ait une connexion logique avec cette affirmation.

― Les trois quarts des gens qui peuplent le monde de l'écriture officieuse sont des flemmards.

Déjà mieux. Zoro ricane silencieusement parce qu'il se doute de ce que je vais dire ensuite. Ils ne font pas mention du dictaphone, ils s'en foutent autant que le reste de l'équipage, autant que le reste du monde. Ils savent qui je suis.

Ouais, ils m'ont jamais rencontré mais ils me connaissent, ils connaissent mon dictaphone qui ne me quitte jamais. C'est un de mes outils de travail. C'est moi le chef d'orchestre !

Moi, la scientifique littéraire, la cisailleuse du mental humain, la chirurgienne du cœur et de ses affres sentimentaux, l'éternel dépitée et l'analyste du genre humain, je m'autorise le seul coup de gueule de l'année. Sur l'écriture s'entend. Dire que j'avais tenu jusque là ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas gaspiller une seule seconde sur ce sujet…

― Explique-toi, finit par dire Zoro qui n'a qu'une hâte : que je me tire pour tirer son Sanji.

J'ai beau connaitre ses intentions, je campe sur mes positions. Pire j'ai, moi, l'intention de rester le plus longtemps possible en leur compagnie parce que je sais que le retour à la réalité, devant ma page blanche, va être rude.

― Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les lecteurs sont aussi radins ! Les auteurs ne leur demande pas grand-chose, juste quelques lignes pour avoir leur avis !

― Mais dis-moi, intervient le Saint-Ange (pléonasme !) blond en s'approchant de moi. Je croyais que tu ne voulais que des commentaires positifs sur tes textes. C'est pas très productif.

Il a beau avoir pris des pincettes avec moi, il n'en reste pas moins franc. Ce n'est pas la même franchise que Zoro, cette franchise-là fait réfléchir bien plus vite. Je m'insurge :

― Bien sûr que si ! L'auteure veut s'améliorer pour donner encore plus de plaisir à son lecteur. Pour nous étaler publiquement, il faut que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup d'égo sinon on risque de se prendre une claque monumentale.

Sanji jette un œil sur Zoro. Super-sabreur fait mine d'être endormi et pourtant je le sais en alerte. Ses yeux sont braqués sur Sanji sous ses paupières, son corps est tendu, prêt à se mouvoir dans l'éventualité où je partirais plus tôt ou qu'on les attaque.

Pas d'attaque, je suis maîtresse du monde grâce à ma plume. Je veux dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, ces choses qui me dégoûtent.

― Ces flemmards, ces trois quarts de personnes, consomment les écrits sans penser aux auteurs. Je sais, j'étais comme ça sauf que j'avais des états d'âme alors je me suis bougée ! C'est des égoïstes, des abrutis qui s'y croient tellement qu'ils ne vont pas faire « l'honneur » à l'auteur que de donner leur avis. Comment voulez-vous qu'on ait une bonne opinion de soi si ces imbéciles nous ignorent tout en nous consommant ? Parce que c'est un fait, on nous consomme ! Les auteures se meurent, se recroquevillent à cause de ce dédain. Dans un monde où le livre agonise, c'est grave !

Il n'y a qu'à mes amies à qui je pardonne de lire et de ne pas reviewer coup par coup. C'est moche mais je sais ce qu'elles pensent de mes écrits elles !

Le monde de la fanfiction est impitoyable. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, seule une poignée arrive à avoir un comportement que je qualifierai de « vertueux » : ils écrivent très bien et ils commentent les fictions qu'ils lisent sans plomber l'auteur(e). Des gens sympathiques avec qui j'adore parler. Moi la timide, je me suis sociabilisée à leur contact. Ils ont ce pouvoir, ce sont des magiciens !

Saint-Ange m'écoute avec une grande patience, désireux d'aider une femme qui a cruellement besoin qu'on lui prête une oreille attentive. Je fronce les sourcils et soupire tandis qu'il me relance à escient :

― Tu parlais d'égo mais je crois me souvenir que tu sélectionnes les fics que tu lis. Tu te ferais presque critique littéraire à tes moments perdus.

Je balaye l'argument, somme toute juste dans le fond, d'un mouvement de main vers mon dictaphone qui enregistre notre conversation, comble les vides de sa cassette par des propos tranchés et des questions pertinentes.

― Je ne le nie pas. Je sélectionne et il faut ! Je n'aurais pas à le faire s'il n'y avait pas autant de fictions sur le même modèle, les mêmes OOC, les mêmes horreurs. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à lire les mêmes choses trente fois et d'une écriture presque similaire. J'essaye d'élever le niveau.

― Petite snob.

Zoro lâche ça comme on large une bombe. Sanji se vexerait à ma place si je n'embrayais pas sur l'affirmation de Super sabreur.

― Bien sûr que je le suis, je le suis devenue ! Tu verrais tous les OC qui pullulent, c'est abominable !

― Toi qui aime analyser, c'est autant de nouveaux personnages à décortiquer.

Tient, il m'écoutait vraiment ? Mon algue préférée me surprend et je souris l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre, le plus sérieusement du monde :

― C'est la seule preuve que j'ai un égo. Je ne fais pas dans le bas de gamme, ce n'est pas intéressant d'analyser une coquille vide. Je veux de la profondeur, de l'épaisseur ! Ils se croient originaux, ces auteurs là mais ils se gourent ! Je les mépriserais presque si je n'appréciais pas quelques uns. Eux ils ont réussi à en donner, de la profondeur. Les autres servent une tambouille, lue une dizaine de fois, mais ils espèrent toujours que ça alpaguera le lecteur.

― Et ça marche ?

Saint-Ange, si tu n'existais pas, ma vie serait une coupe à moitié vide. Ne m'en veux pas, le reste est réservé à mes autres amours de la littérature dont un certain Sherlock Holmes. Je suis une sorte de coureuse de jupons (de pantalons principalement mais disons "jupons" pour Sanji) qui, comme toi, préfère donner son amour à l'impossible, au fictif magnifique dans son imperfection, pour éviter de s'attacher et de devenir prisonnière de ce genre de sentiment. Je veux être perpétuellement dans les nuages, ne pas avoir de liens aussi solides avec une personne réelle. Ils deviennent éphémères et me semble d'une telle vacuité, d'une telle dépense d'énergie inutile...

― Je serais honnête, ça passe ou ça casse. Mais quand ça passe… Pff !

J'en suis écœurée et continue tant bien que mal :

― Il existe des auteures merveilleuses qui, elles, n'ont pas besoin d'inventer de nouveaux personnages pour montrer qu'elles sont créatives. Elles le sont réellement ! Ces filles peine à avoir dix reviews à chaque chapitre alors qu'elles sont énormément lues !

― « Review » ?

Saint-Ange n'a pas installé un dictionnaire universel dans son cerveau si bien rangé. Je lui ai tout fait apprendre mais j'ai oublié ce mot.

― Commentaire.

Zoro est redevenu silencieux néanmoins je suis certaine qu'il écoute attentivement, attend le bon moment pour pointer du doigt une omission volontaire.

― Il y a bien assez de personnages dans ce monde pour qu'on évite d'en inventer. Rien qu'un de ces personnages là est cent fois plus intéressant que tous les OC réunis. Et je ne parle pas des Self-Insert. S'insérer soi-même dans ce monde… Une personne ordinaire ne ferait pas long feu. Croire que ça se passe autrement, c'est se faire des illusions.

― Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? T'en es un de Self-machin.

Je ris face à la question de Super sabreur. Saint-Ange a vaguement envie d'allumer toutes les cigarettes de son paquet pour les écraser une à une sur la peau basanée de son amant. Comment je le sais ? Outre le fait que son regard vers lui en dit long, je suis l'auteure de cette histoire (peut-on l'appeler encore ainsi, vu le foutoir ?) et je sais tout.

― Je n'ai aucune prétention en faisant mon incursion ici. Je ne veux pas d'une romance fadasse. Je ne cherche pas à m'intégrer, c'est déjà fait.

― Comment ?

Super sabreur soupçonneux, c'est pas un scoop, c'est pas inquiétant. C'est Zoro.

― Je l'ai écris, l'histoire m'obéit. C'est pour ça que tu m'accordes tout d'un coup ta confiance, que t'as l'impression de me connaître alors que ton instinct te dit qu'on ne s'est jamais vu auparavant. C'est moi le maître de la partie dès que je me mets à écrire.

Je brandis mon carnet fièrement, triomphante.

― Reprenons donc. Je ne parlerais pas des Mary-Sue ou des Gary-Sue qui me font toujours hurler. Ces personnes parfaites sont ma hantise. Ces OC fades sont presque une insulte aux œuvres originales. Certaines sauvent la mise mais y en a pas assez pour sauver l'opinion que j'ai des OCs. Je ne comprends pas comment autant de lecteurs peuvent aimer, ils aiment lire la même chose trente fois ?

― Les goûts, ça ne se discute pas, me sort le beau cuistot. Tu n'aimes pas et tu critiques.

Reproche léger. Il ose être honnête avec moi au risque de déclencher une colère aussi terrible que celle des Luffy des grands jours, je l'adore !

― Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

C'était pas un bon argument. A bien y réfléchir, c'en était pas un. Rien à foutre.

― Alors tu fais parti d'un clivage non ?

Bonne transition sur le sujet suivant. Saint-Ange est merveilleux tel que je l'écris. Est-il OOC ? Prête à me révolter contre cette petite voix qui me pose la question, je baisse les yeux vers mes notes. La description que j'en ai faite me parait coller à ce personnage. Je me le suis appropriée d'une certaine manière. Pas entièrement mais juste assez pour rétablir l'image que l'auteur lui a donnée.

― Si c'est le cas, je suis dans plusieurs « clans ». Ce sont les autres qui tentent de me caser. Je suis une analyste fixée sur le genre humain, une chirurgienne littéraire dans l'âme. Ce qui m'importe, ce n'est pas le pairing…

J'explique en un mot car l'Ange blond tient à tout comprendre.

― Le couple. Ce n'est pas le couple qui m'importe, c'est l'évolution de leur relation tout en restant crédible. Les mettre dans une situation, aléatoire, et voir ce qu'ils vont faire. Comme ferait un chercheur en observant des animaux dans un laboratoire.

Ce n'est guère flatteur, formulé de cette manière, mais au moins tout est clair.

― Par exemple, j'ai beaucoup écris sur vous. Le ZoSan est pratiquement inépuisable.

Sanji rougit, Zoro a un ricanement salace. Mon ajout va uniformiser leur réaction :

― Mon péché mignon reste le Jabura/Sanji. Dommage que je sois la seule à en écrire…

J'entends un grand « QUOI !? » secouer la pièce. Mes deux pirates favoris espèrent sans doute que je plaisante. Mon visage sérieux et un peu rêveur leur indique que non. Tous les deux sont rouges d'indignation. Je comprends, dans ce monde – que je remanie au gré de mes envies tout en essayant de respecter l'univers – Zoro et Sanji sont ensemble. Le mélange amour/haine est exacerbé par cette relation et vu combien Zoro peut être jaloux et Sanji hétéro…

― Pour être originale, pas besoin de choisir un pairing farfelu comme moi. C'est parce que j'aime faire dans le « jamais vu ». C'est pas pour me démarquer, c'est pour offrir au lecteur plus de choix. Les lecteurs sont trop souvent butés, si ce n'est pas leur pairing fétiche, ils pensent qu'ils ne vont pas aimer alors ils ne lisent pas. C'est nul comme mentalité. Pourtant…

Je bombe la poitrine, très fière avant d'achever :

― Malgré les maigres reviews (parlons proportionnellement aux vues voulez-vous ?), je suis très lue !

― C'est bien ce que je disais, dit en ronchonnant Zoro. T'es snob.

Je hausse les épaules, les deux lascars se remettent du choc.

― Tenez, je parie que ceux qui me connaissent vont se poser des questions quand je vais poster cet écrit. Vous en pairing avec le résumé que je suis en train de concocter, sans noter de romance ni de friendship. Ça passe ou ça casse.

― Et si ça casse ? demande prudemment Saint-Ange, inquiet pour la femme, non pour l'auteure.

Il pose ma tisane et reste près de moi, debout, au cas où je voudrais quelque chose. Ma condition de femme aide à avoir sa sympathie. Pas celle de Zoro.

― C'est que les lecteurs n'auront rien pigé de l'importance des reviews pour les auteurs et qu'ils ne sont pas curieux pour un sou. Ils aiment qu'on leur fasse plaisir mais, eux, ils ne comprennent pas que les auteurs aiment qu'on leur rende la pareille en leur laissant un mot. Un mot, on ne demande pas la lune non plus ! Pff…

― C'est logique pourtant. C'est donnant, donnant.

Voilà une des raisons du pourquoi je le vénère. Il pige vite.

Le comble, ce serait que cet écrit soit très lu mais ait très peu de review. C'est ma petite prédiction du jour, pessimiste que je suis.

― Ce n'est pas désagréable de changer de ses habitudes. Je suis tolérante, j'admets que certains personnages sont difficiles à maîtriser mais c'est la tentative qui paye ! Se confronter aux difficultés, c'est plus gratifiant que de créer une coquille vide qui rend l'univers tout entier OOC. Je suis trop haute de plafond pour être aussi aveugle ? J'ai l'impression que c'est évident !

Et là, mon Saint-Ange me sort son petit sourire compréhensif qui me fait fondre. Heureusement que je suis une femme ! Je n'aurais pas eu tant de sa part en ayant la possibilité de prendre réellement mes couilles à deux mains pour leur parler.

― Ça ne l'est pas pour tous.

Coup d'œil sur mon dictaphone. Je suis exigeante, j'en suis consciente toutefois mon côté analyste littéraire me souffle que j'ai raison de l'être. Ça m'évite des déceptions courues d'avance.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené ici en fait ?

Bonne question Zoro. Bien que dites sur un ton qui disait clairement « pourquoi tu nous emmerdes ? », je décide de répondre. C'est avec tristesse que j'annonce :

― J'arrête de publier mes écrits personnels.

Silence. J'ajoute pour éviter qu'il y ait de l'incompréhension :

― J'arrête de publier les histoires de mon cru, j'arrête de faire partager au monde cette intime part de moi. Je vais me contenter de m'immiscer dans l'univers que d'autres ont créé. Mes univers à moi, je les garde.

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes.

― Ça fait mal à mon rêve, dis-je comme une enfant.

Parce que oui, j'ail l'impression de redevenir une enfant. Mon corps a 20 ans mais mon âme est encore plus jeune, elle a des rêves. Une âme qui en a assez d'être huée par ces faux critiques littéraires qui, niveau littérature, n'ont jamais lu plus élevé que « Oui-oui et la voiture arc-en-ciel » ou « Martine à la campagne ». Jamais touché à cette came, moi.

Oui j'arrête. J'arrête d'essayer d'être compréhensive envers ces gens qui se donnent pour mission de torpiller les espoirs et les rêves des gens. La seule chose que je peux admirer chez eux, c'est leur ténacité, j'aimerais avoir la même pour leur rendre la pareille.

J'ai beau effacé les preuves tangibles de leur méchanceté, mon âme si sensible, mon âme d'analyste imprime ses mots en lui. Le silence fait aussi très mal. Se savoir lu et n'avoir que quelques miettes, c'est un résultat que je juge négatif. Bilan ? J'ai un « Je ne sais pas écrire » tatoué en mon for intérieur. Un coup dur pour mes rêves. Habilement, il est assez ancré en moi pour me donner la conviction que rien n'est parfait, que je dois atteindre la perfection, mais pas assez pour arrêter totalement l'écriture. Il n'est peut-être pas indélébile.

― Je stoppe tout de ce côté et je continuerai de mettre en scène des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui suivaient. Ils devront comprendre.

― C'est ton choix, on le respecte…

― « Je » sourcil-en-vrille, rectifie machinalement Zoro.

Malgré le fait qu'il estime que Sanji est sa propriété, il arrive à conserver cette unicité, cette indépendance qui est zoroesque. Zoro est au rustique ce que Sanji est à la galanterie.

― Je le respecte, abdique Saint-Ange (j'affectionne ce pléonasme à la longue !). Je le respecte du moment que t'écris pas trop de bêtises, Mademoiselle Lau-chan.

On sent le « M » majuscule dans sa voix. Je lui adresse un sourire aimable. Il me connait.

― Pas trop.

J'affirme ça sans trop promettre, qui sait ce que mon esprit va inventer dans les mois et les années à suivre. Car oui, je compte bien continuer à écrire. N'en déplaise aux cons et aux flemmards qui pensent soit que ça vaut le coup de descendre en flèche de jeunes auteurs (ne parlons pas d'âge mais en terme d'expérience) soit qui se trouvent trop bien pour écrire à l'auteur ne serait-ce qu'un « merci ».

― T'as pas pensé à la jalousie ?

L'étonnement doit se lire sur mon visage car Sanji continue :

― La jalousie nous fait faire des choses stupides. On n'hésite pas à faire du mal à autrui.

Coup dur pour Zoro qui le prend pour lui. Il ne dit rien, fait mine d'être peinard. A charge de revanche, l'Ange blond n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Dans les coulisses, ça va barder. Soit c'est l'orage verbal, soit sous la couette. Ou les deux.

― Ou la peur, suggère le blondinet.

Pertinent. Deux propositions très percutantes. Autant que le canon de l'arme imaginaire que je pointe à moi-même à chaque fois qu'une partie de moi s'envole et s'égare sur les réseaux internet.

― Ce serait pour ça qu'ils ne publient pas, je murmure. Ils ont les foies, ils ne croient réellement pas en leur talent et ils ne veulent pas qu'on fasse la comparaison. C'est con. Ils ne s'assument pas eux-mêmes alors ils veulent qu'on les remette à leur place inconsciemment ? Ils veulent se sentir exister et ils ne savent pas le faire autrement qu'en déversant leur bile sur ceux qui ont le cran de s'exposer aux critiques.

La psychologie de quincaillerie a plus fait ses preuves que l'officielle.

― Tout d'un coup, je suis certain que les personnes qui écrivent en incluant des OCs te sont plus sympathiques.

Il jubile, le Sanji, et Zoro est satisfait en entendant son cuistot. C'est qu'il a foutrement raison !

Ben oui, je l'avoue. Aujourd'hui, je passe à la casserole. J'ai tout de même une bonne « amie de la toile » (comme je les appelle affectueusement sans le leur dire) qui écrit des OCs qui sont vachement bons. J'en connais une autre dont l'OC est très intéressant.

― Ils sont bien au-dessus de ces critiques de caniveau. J'ai dit que je ne les méprisais pas. Le pire des mépris, c'est l'indifférence. J'éprouve du respect pour eux parce qu'ils ont l'audace de publier.

― Il y a une question qui me chiffonne tout de même.

Le chiffonne lui ? Zoro entrouvre un œil, espérant que Sanji ne va pas débiter ses salades amoureuses ou une demande de mariage impromptue. Moi-même, j'avoue que ça m'embêterait. Je l'ai « modifié » de façon à pouvoir converser tranquillement (l'hystérique parle de tranquillité maintenant !) et sitôt cet écrit bouclé, tout repart à zéro, au point de départ.

Comme à chaque écrit que produit chaque auteur.

― Pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre présence ?

― Et surtout de la mienne !

L'ajout de Zoro me fait rire puis, c'est avec l'air d'une Nami qui est sur la piste d'un trésor que je réponds :

― Un alibi Sanji-kun, j'avais besoin d'un alibi pour publier cette histoire dans ce fandom. Quant au choix des personnes, la vue d'un Sanji et d'un Zoro ensemble ne me déplait pas le moins du monde. J'aurais pu mettre en scène Jabura et Sanji mais c'aurait été le boxon. Zoro, à part quelques répliques acides, a quand même un bon cœur.

Le Super sabreur se renfrogne, Sanji rit franchement, je ne suis pas peu fière de moi.

― Et si ton plan ne marchait pas ?

― Ce sera toujours un petit coup de pied dans la ruche et ça emmerdera un maximum de monde. C'est le but. Je ne cherche pas la sympathie des gens que je vise. Si des personnes se plaignent et me disent que j'ai tord d'agir de la sorte, c'est qu'elles se sentent visées et là, c'est pas de ma faute. Faudra qu'ils se remettent en question.

Je suis de mauvaise foi. Un peu. Je me rattrape tant bien que mal avec un proverbe, c'est efficace :

― Qu'elles regardent la poutre qu'il y a dans leur œil plutôt que la paille qu'il y a dans celle du voisin.

Il est tellement vraie cet adage, je m'efforce de l'appliquer mais c'est dur. J'ai des défauts, je les accepte car ils font celle que je suis aujourd'hui, ils me forcent à devenir meilleure.

― Moi, y a un truc que je pige pas.

Zoro l'admet ? C'est bien moi qui dirige l'orchestre, aucun doute !

― Si t'es capable de tout contrôler par ta plume, pourquoi ne pas t'être incrustée directement dans la cuisine ?

Le souci du détail. Ça indisposait Super sabreur. Savoir qu'une personne a cet étrange pouvoir de tout contrôler grâce à son « talent » d'écrivain, ça le turlupine.

― Je voulais m'autoriser un cliché, une entrée un peu théâtrale.

Il trouve ça débile. Tout Zoro, quoi !

J'attrape le dictaphone, décidée à tout écrire tel quel, y glisser mes pensées, leurs réactions. Je suis enfin calmée et la tisane que j'ai savourée presque tout le long n'y est pas étrangère. Le calme de Zoro est aussi très communicatif.

Ils forment une belle paire ces deux là.

Je me lève, déterminée. Je les remercie, surexcitée en songeant aux réponses que cet écrit aura.

― Reviens nous voir dès que tu auras besoin d'un « alibi », me lance Sanji.

J'ai déjà l'impression de partir, le décor de la cuisine s'efface, laissant place petit à petit à un décor tout aussi familier. Ma chambre, mon ordi. Comme preuve de mon petit écart : mon carnet, mon stylo et mon dictaphone.

Sans attendre, je m'installe et j'entreprends d'écouter. L'écrire, je l'ai déjà fait. Tu es en train de le lire.

Je me surprend, dans un élan d'égocentrisme certainement, à vouloir en faire un hymne à toutes les auteur(e)s qui méritent qu'on leur donne quelques minutes pour leur rédiger un compliment.

Toi, simple lecteur, si tu lis ceci sans avoir l'intention de me laisser un mot, je dois te dire que je n'ai que mépris pour toi. Si tu as le temps de me lire, tu as le temps de m'écrire un simple "merci". Cesse de lire, ne me mets pas en favoris en restant muet. Je n'en veux plus de vos silences.

Et surtout n'oublie pas que derrière un texte, il y a une personne dotée d'une âme, comme toi. D'une âme bien plus courageuse que toi car elle se dévoile à travers les quelques mots que tu lis. Si tu es auteur toi-même, tu ne peux que comprendre l'importance qu'on attache aux plus pauvres des compliments. Toi aussi, tu voudrais qu'on te remercie.

.

Oui, je vous ai piégé. Je ne regrette pas, je me fiche pas mal de vos mines outrées ! Je ne suis pas une Mary-Sue, je suis une minable Self-Insert qui utilise les personnages des autres pour tailler sa plume.

Est-ce que je me soucie de ce que mes torpilleurs pensent de mes écrits ? … Et puis quoi encore !?

Gare à vous, personnages fictifs débordants de sentiments et d'une délicieuse profondeur, la chirurgienne n'a pas encore terminé ses opérations !

.

.

.

* * *

Ce sera tout ! Coup de pied ou humour ? A vous de trancher !

Je ne dirais rien de plus, les gens que j'aime me comprendrons, ne me blesseront pas. Pas trop j'espère. Je ne cherche pas à ce qu'on soit absolument d'accord avec moi, je ne possède pas la vérité absolue. Je peux cependant vous dire que je serai ravie (oui très jouasse même !) de supprimer tous les commentaires négatifs. Tous. Y répondre ? Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de verser du savoir dans un panier percé...

Je m'inclue dans ceux qui ne laissaient pas de mot après leur passage. Mais, ça, c'était avant. Et j'ai toujours regretté d'être restée muette. Je ne veux pas vous faire ressentir de pitié. Là n'est pas le but.

Bonne journée, commentez si vous en êtes cap, et à bientôt !


	2. Et la suite ?

Ndla : Je suppose que tout le monde s'est dit "merde un deuxième chapitre ? Elle a encore des choses à nous reprocher ?" Je vous rassure tout de suite : non ! J'ai longuement hésité à mettre ce second OS pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il y a une plus grosse part de moi dedans. Histoire que vous évitiez de croire que ça me botte de me mettre au-dessus des autres (au cas où j'aurais offensé quelques personnes). Par contre, en aucun cas je ne reviens sur mes propos exprimés dans "Et puis quoi encore ?" Je ne fais que régler mes comptes avec moi-même. Rien d'autre, je tiens à le préciser.

Certains me demanderont "Tu gâches toute l'importance de tes revendications, pourquoi avoir mis ce fichu OS à la suite ?" Je vous répondrais "Parce que", à vous de faire le reste de la réponse.

Je vous préviens, vous serez déboussolé, c'est normal. Si vous arrivez à y comprendre quelque chose, je vous félicite. C'est pour tranquilliser ma conscience.

Bonne lecture, bonne visite pauvre fo... lecteur/lectrice !

* * *

**Et la suite ?**

**.**

― Alleeeeeez ! S'il te plait Lau-chan !

Le revoilà, l'autre, qui me pourchasse depuis que j'ai publié un OS incendiaire, me cramant le bout des doigts au passage et consumant le peu d'égo que j'avais. D'ailleurs, où est passé le reste ? J'avais tout instillé dans ce texte et je n'ai pas assez fait attention, je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège. J'ai parlé de moi car il m'avait semblé plus facile de me prendre en exemple. Bien mal m'en a pris.

Il agite mon cerveau depuis que j'ai posté cet OS, ce beau ténébreux de quatre ans mon aîné, ce chieur de première catégorie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus hanté.

― Quatre ans que j'attends ça, il faut que tu t'y remettes !

Juste après avoir annoncé que j'avais plus envie de m'y atteler. Je me dis que Dame Inspiration et ma plume se sont liguées contre moi. Quatre ans, ça paraît aussi long que court. Pour moi, ce fut très court. Quatre ans… ça correspond à quoi d'autre ? J'ai un vague souvenir… Est-ce que ça fait vraiment que deux semaines qu'il me harcèle ?

― Tu vas t'en vouloir si tu n'écris plus sur moi, tu devrais parler du sujet passionnant que je suis.

― La ferme Jimini Cricket, quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils, je m'adresserai à toi. J'ai plus envie de retourner là-dedans. Je suis très bien là où je suis.

C'est vrai, je suis bien dans le petit bain que constitue l'underground de l'écriture : la fanfiction. J'ai raccroché ma veste de « rêveuse en solitaire » pour publier officieusement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je me serais taillé une place là-dedans, encore aujourd'hui, je n'y crois pas. Par excès de curiosité – malsaine – je me demande ce qui peu bien circuler sur moi puisque le bouche à oreille est courant dans ce milieu. Je me fiche de l'opinion qu'on peut se faire de moi. Ce n'est rien d'autre que de la curiosité. Curiosité d'analyste, aurait envie de dire mon égo inexistant (ce qui paraît paradoxale).

Vexé, j'ai l'impression de le voir hausser les sourcils et prendre cet air hautain que je lui connais. Si je ne l'avais pas reconnu, j'aurai difficilement pu affirmer que c'est moi qui l'ai fait naître.

― Tu t'es leurré suffisamment longtemps. Je te pardonne tes infidélités puisque ces projets n'ont jamais abouti et que la fanfiction n'est qu'un passe-temps mais va falloir revenir à ton premier amour maintenant !

C'est qu'il commence à casser mes noix inexistantes là ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé qui m'a fauché tout mon égo. Moi qui essaye de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, me voilà avec ce surexcité au comportement si versatile que ma plume s'emballe à chaque fois que je parle de lui.

― Tu te prends pour qui ? Je vais te faire vieillir de trente ans, on va voir si tu feras toujours le malin âgé de 54 ans.

L'énergumène au charme indéniable momentanément calmé, je reprends :

― Je suis occupée, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je dois trouver un moyen de me rattraper pour ce satané OS !

― « Et puis quoi encore ? »

Je le foudroie du regard mais je me rends compte de la bêtise de ma colère. Evidemment qu'il est au courant, il s'est offert une place de choix dans mon crâne. Son but est de me ralentir, c'est tout. J'opine, notant qu'il apparaît à chaque fois que j'ouvre sur une page blanche. Si ça ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! Il n'y croit pas plus que moi, logique.

―Quel personnage de One Piece pourrait convenir ? Je ne me vois pas embêter à nouveau mes deux lascars favoris, je cherche un dialogue bien plus poussé…

Non pas que Sanji soit idiot mais je suis une femme. Pour le coup, c'est un problème. Il n'enfoncera jamais assez le clou pour m'obliger à dire ce que je cherche à me faire avouer. Mon harceleur se met à réfléchir.

― Et la jolie brunette avec qui tu as quelques points communs ? Je parle pas du physique évidemment, elle est largement mieux servie par la nature que toi.

Pourquoi l'ai-je fait avec autant de franchise ? D'accord, je me fiche pas mal du physique, n'empêche que ce ton condescendant me tape sur le système. Il pourrait avoir du respect pour sa créatrice !... Quoique, si ça fait aussi longtemps qu'il attend, je comprends sa hargne. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la supporter. Ni une ni deux, j'attrape mon ordinateur et c'est avec satisfaction que je lance :

― C'est gentil de m'aider, on se revoit plus tard ?

Le temps d'admirer son air surpris sur son visage d'ange, à peine a-t-il le temps de protester que le décor s'efface. Le voilà parti avec et un bateau familier apparaît autour de moi. Je me retrouve à la proue du Sunny, assise face à cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs, au sourire mystérieux et lisant un de ces livres sur l'histoire d'un pays disparu qui me ferait dormir. Sur la table qui nous sépare se trouve une pile de bouquins et une tasse.

Sanji, que je n'ai pas vu arriver, s'empresse de réparer cet « oubli » et dépose une tasse. Thé vert, j'avais zappé que je l'avais programmé dans la foulée. Il se souvient de notre discussion mais ça ne le fait pas rester pour autant. Zoro est à la vigie et mon côté « lemoneuse » ne peut pas s'empêcher d'inciter Sanji d'aller le voir. Merci petite plume perverse !

― Alors MlleLau, pourquoi reviens-tu cette fois ?

Qu'est-ce que… Ah oui, forcément. Je me tiens devant Robin, l'un des seuls personnages qui arrivent à me piquer ma plume pour contrôler l'histoire. J'angoisse d'un coup.

―Deux semaines que tu tournes en rond et, bien que tu sois en vacances, tu n'as produit que deux OS. Tu as pourtant beaucoup en cours, tu affirmais même que les défis proposés par une de tes homologue t'inspiraient. C'est peu en comparaison de certaines périodes et ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui te manque, que se passe-t-il ?

Je l'ai faite un peu plus directe, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond trop longtemps.

― C'est à propos du précédent. Je suis assez mitigée, j'avais jamais écris sur un coup de tête. Il m'arrive de boucler un OS en une journée mais j'obéis à un rituel. Pas avec celui-ci. Il y a eu tellement de réponses, tellement d'avis contraire… J'en ai même accepté un qui m'a mise hors de moi, une anonyme, c'est dire !

― Tu n'y répondras pas ?

― Bien sûr que non, je suis au-dessus de ça.

― Alors pourquoi l'accepter ?

― Parce qu'elle est incapable de prendre une décision par elle-même, voilà pourquoi !

Par la culotte d'Andrasté* ! Je me tourne sur ma gauche et remarque qu'_il_ est là ! Avec cette voix que j'imagine assurée et trop douce, ces courts cheveux noirs gominés et ces yeux gris rieurs, vêtu de son costard-cravate habituel. Le dandy qui me harcèle depuis deux semaines, me hante depuis quatre ans.

Sauf que là, il n'a pas du tout envie de rire. Moi non plus.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? C'est plus du Self-Insert, c'est carrément un mauvais Crossover !

― Alors tu admets que je suis un personnage à part entière ?

J'ai encore parlé trop vite, je viens de le flatter. Coup d'œil vers Robin qui a encore son petit sourire en coin. Sûre qu'elle m'a fauchée ma plume grâce à lui ! Pas trop difficile puisqu'il habite ad vitam aeternam dans mon esprit depuis sa naissance.

― Puisque tu te dis mariée à ta plume, je me suis dit qu'elle avait voix au chapitre. Il en est le plus grand représentant.

Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Moi mariée à ce type ?

― Que dalle ! Je suis ici pour autre chose. Je ne veux pas m'expliquer pour mon coup de gueule qui était peut-être un peu trop confus.

― Certains diraient long.

― Ces gens ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Long ? Ça ? Confus, je veux bien mais long ? J'aurais pu faire pire, je me suis concentrée sur l'essentiel ! Si tu me rajoutes ce type qui se prend pour un Jimini Cricket, ce texte va être aussi confus que le précédent !

― Voilà qu'elle insulte ses lecteurs !

― Va chercher Pinocchio au lieu de me chercher des noises toi !

Robin intervient, instillant la raison qu'il fallait à cette discussion.

― Tu tenais donc à ajouter des précisions ?

Je réfléchis sur ce que je voudrais déballer. Savoir mon gentleman à côté de moi, prêt à me descendre, me perturbe. J'ai beau l'avoir crée de toute pièce, il échappe à mon contrôle et ça me déplait. Depuis ma terrible décision, celle qui a signé ma reddition après l'acceptation de mon échec, je le vois me tourner autour avec espoir. Robin a raison, deux OS en deux semaines alors que j'ai de l'inspiration à revendre, c'est anormal. Il n'y est pas étranger.

― L'inspiration m'est revenue grâce au soutient de quelques personnes. Je tiens à les remercier de tout mon cœur. A ceux qui disent qu'ils n'ont pas à commenter nos écrits parce que ce serait nous passer la brosse à reluire, j'aimerais leur rire au nez. Ils n'ont pas compris ce que j'ai expliqué auparavant et ils me navrent parce qu'ils ne comprendront jamais. Je veux que les lecteurs aient plus de considération envers les auteurs grâce à qui ils passent tant de bons moments à lire. On les fait rire, pleurer, angoisser, on peut bien avoir quelques miettes en échanges.

― Acide, légèrement hautaine et sensible, comme je l'aime.

J'ai pas envie de fumer le calumet de la paix avec ce type tout de suite. Je déteste cette part de moi, celle qu'il représente, c'est surement ça le problème ! Je n'ai aucun respect envers ma plume.

― Par cet OS, je voulais que les auteurs qui se sentent concernés par ce problème ne se croient pas seuls et ne baissent pas les bras. J'ai réagi trop tard mais j'espère que le message passera et que les lecteurs comprendront qu'on n'a pas besoin de compliments. On veut juste s'assurer qu'ils ont passé un bon moment à nous lire, à nous suivre. Qui se sentirait d'attaque après avoir essuyé des insultes ou des silences obstinés ?

Robin voit la faille dans ma carapace. Je comprends que l'écriture de cet OS a un lien étroit avec l'arrêt de mes publications personnelles. Ça a forcément touché mon dandy.

― Tu ne trouves pas que ton premier arrêt correspond à un autre moment de ta vie ? demande Robin.

La finaude ! Je cherche bien, croise le regard du fripon qui attend patiemment que le déclic se fasse.

― Mon inscription sur ff*.net ?

― Et quand t'es-tu réellement remise à écrire ? Aussi bien dans la fanfiction que dans tes écrits personnels ?

Ah. La lumière vient enfin de s'allumer dans mon crâne. Le Grand Manitou a côté de moi a dû s'en apercevoir car il s'exclame :

― Alléluia ! Elle a trouvé la lumière au bout du tunnel !

J'ignore sa remarque et je réponds :

― A peu de chose près un an et six mois mais je me suis replongée dans l'écriture de fanfiction plus sérieusement il y a un an. Ça correspond au retour de Jimini Cricket ici présent, je viens de m'en rendre compte.

C'est pas son vrai nom. Il s'en fiche du moment que je lui accorde le temps qu'il estime nécessaire.

― Elle a enfin trouvé le mode d'emploi pour utiliser son cerveau correctement, c'est pas trop tôt.

Pourquoi lui avais-je donné mon sarcasme et mon sens de la répartie ? Y a pas à dire, il fait parti de moi, ce satané gentilhomme ! Essayer de m'en débarrasser revenait à vouloir me débarrasser de ma plume. Tout commence à s'éclaircir de mon esprit. Moi qui pensait qu'écrire de la fanfiction et que les écrits perso étaient incompatibles. Quelle énorme erreur !

― Quelle ahurie !

― Arrête de lire dans mes pensées pigé ?

L'impression de consulter une thérapeute conjugale se fait de plus en plus claire et, tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que c'est exactement le rôle que Robin tenait à jouer. Eclair de compréhension. Ces deux loustics sont de mèche et me font passer pour une imbécile. J'entendrais presque une voix ricaner dans mon cerveau « parce que t'en es une ! » Crétin va !

J'essaye de me faire menaçante, sans succès :

― Ne jouez pas avec mon cerveau tous les deux sinon ça va mal se passer ! Je suis pas là pour parler de moi mais de mon ressenti par rapport aux commentaires.

― Ça revient à parler de toi, réplique Robin. Le point de départ, c'est ton OS, les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'as écris. On ne s'est pas si éloigné du sujet que ce que tu crois.

J'en viens à me dire que cet OS va être un beau bordel, lui aussi.

― Y a aucun rapport entre moi, ce dandy et mes lecteurs là-dedans.

― Bien sûr que si, tes écrits.

J'ai pas envie d'entendre la suite. J'ai VRAIMENT pas envie.

― Si tu n'as aucune considération pour ce que tu écris, comment veux-tu te faire comprendre par tes lecteurs ? Te laisser aller au fil de la plume, ce n'est pas ton style. Tu la maltraites, voilà pourquoi elle t'en veut.

Il est extrêmement bizarre qu'elle parle de ma plume au féminin alors que son grand représentant est un homme. Je déconseille à tous, même à mon pire ennemi si tant est que j'en ai un, de vivre cette expérience. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ridiculise ce qui fait ma fierté.

Oups. J'ai pensé trop vite.

― Elle ose enfin dire que je suis sa fierté, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Voilà que l'autre abruti s'approche de moi, entourant mes épaules de son bras bien que j'essaye de me tenir loin de lui.

― Ma plume me drague, c'est normal ?

Robin affiche un air qui veut clairement dire que « oui ».

― Elle cherche à avoir ton attention. Tu affirmes écrire pour les autres mais tous tes projets sont la preuve que tu écris aussi pour toi, pour te satisfaire d'un manque.

Wow wow wow, ça devient trop personnel là !

― Je n'ai aucun manque. Je suis blessée dans ma fierté après mon échec.

― Et ton inconscient, par le biais de ta plume, insiste parce qu'elle sait que tu es capable de réussir. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas définitivement arrêté d'écrire. Tu veux t'attaquer à un plus gros challenge, écrire sur ton univers à toi. C'est pour ça que tu es aussi amère.

― Robin, je t'adore mais là non !

Ma contre-attaque est faible. J'ai dû mal à réfléchir avec un bel homme à côté de moi, même s'il s'agit de ma création.

― Ne partages pas et continue, tu le rendrais si triste si tu ne le faisais pas !

Voilà qu'elle parle de ma plume au masculin. Ce qui veut dire que son choix était intentionnel tout à l'heure. Robin est une petite rusée, est-ce un scoop ? Pas vraiment. Je préfère qu'elle s'attaque à d'autres, ce n'est pas amusant d'être sa proie. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois maintenant, c'est promis !

― Dire qu'au départ, je voulais me racheter auprès de ceux que j'aurai involontairement offensé. Ils vont me prendre pour une psychopathe, pour sûr. Sauf si certains ont déjà lu mes précédents écrits, eux, ils en concluront que j'ai complètement disjoncté. A partir du moment où tu parles avec un homme que tu as créé de toute pièce, tu peux être sûr qu'on te réserve un lit dans un asile.

― Ah, tu n'avais pas compris ?

A voir les visages des deux tortionnaires, quelque chose m'a échappé.

― C'est ta plume qui t'as conduite ici par deux fois. Nous n'existons pas ailleurs que dans ta tête.

Que… Quoi ? N'essayez pas de foutre le bordel dans ma tête ! Je ne suis pas cinglée, seulement une auteure… Ce qui n'est qu'un synonyme quand on y pense.

― Je pensais que tu en avais conscience, me sort le gentilhomme qui m'a lâché entretemps.

― Je suis juste devant mon écran en ce moment ?

― Bien sûr idiote !

Qu'il ait lourdement insisté sur le « idiote » aurait dû me vexer mais je suis sur les rotules. Ça fait deux semaines que je me creuse la cervelle et que je tourne en rond et cette stupide plume me nargue. Ce n'est même plus moi qui commande.

― Bon, il est temps d'en terminer avec cet aparté ! On va retourner à la dure réalité Lau-chan.

― C'est pas toi qui décide !

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il se lève et m'enlève en me prenant dans ses bras. Je devrais être ravie, un bel homme qui vous porte ça ne se refuse pas, mais je veux rester encore un peu dans ce monde bien plus beau que le vrai. Ils décident de tout à ma place, ce n'est pas juste. On me vole ma plume !

― Nous avions écris le scénario à ta place. Excuse-nous mais c'était le seul moyen de te faire comprendre que mépriser ta plume ne te mènerait à rien. Tu as trop d'inspiration pour la laisser pourrir dans un coin de ton cerveau. Il fallait absolument qu'on te fasse redescendre de ton petit piédestal.

― Tu es là pour m'emmerder, c'est ça que tu tentes de me dire ?

― Tout juste !

Et il y prend plaisir, ce stupide petit…

Robin me salue poliment de la main tandis que le décor s'efface à nouveau, je retrouve ma chambre, mon bureau, mon ordinateur. Depuis quand suis-je assise devant cet écran ?

― Super et maintenant ? dis-je à voix haute en me croyant seule.

Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et cette voix, celle de mon gentleman, se fait entendre :

― Et bien écris ! Sèmes le doutes, tu aimes l'ambiguïté, le "pas fini" n'est-ce pas ? Frustre tes lecteurs, faut leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Du coin de l'œil, j'arrive à le voir sourire. Ce même sourire qui illumine mon visage inconsciemment. Finalement, je vais laisser tranquille cette part de moi. Je suis comme n'importe quelle auteure : une débutante. Je devrais me laisser une chance et arrêter de me descendre à tout bout de champ. Me mettre sur un piédestal, ce n'est pas non plus mon truc. Ce coup de gueule sera mon exception à la règle.

Et la suite ? On verra bien où l'inspiration et ma plume me conduisent.

― Pendant que j'y pense, la prochaine fois que tu décides de te restreindre à la fanfiction, c'est pas un tour chez cette Robin que tu vas gagner mais le devoir de me supporter tout un mois. Nuit et jour, crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas ça.

... Bon, j'en étais où déjà moi ? Ah oui. Le respect de ma plume. Un gros challenge.

Bien, bien bien bien... Semons alors. Allons-y, la grande œuvre qu'est ma vie, comme chaque existence sur cette fichue planète, est sur le point de se poursuivre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Mon côté geek qui ressort. Comprendra qui voudra. Sinon _no comment_.

Bravo, toi qui a fini de lire, tu es aussi... sain d'esprit que moi (prends ça comme un compliment). Si tu cherches un sens et que tu tiens à faire une critique négative, non seulement tu dois t'en abstenir sinon je vais brûler ton clavier grâce à ma force mentale mais tu dois aussi te convaincre que l'auteure tenait à s'essayer à l'absurde. Ce n'est pas totalement vrai mais va falloir t'en convaincre.

J'y pense maintenant, mais le rapport reviews/vues est pas mal : 28/343 vous pouvez être applaudi (ceci n'était pas une remarque sarcastique, je sais que vous en avez l'habitude avec moi mais, croyez-moi, cette phrase n'en était pas une... Croyez-moi. ) J'étais un peu trop pessimiste pour le coup.

Il n'y a pas d'obligation de reviewer (parce qu'avant on était obligé ? ha !) ou de commenter. Je me remets seulement à ma place, la boucle est parfaitement bouclée.

Bien, sur ce, je m'envole vers le pays Imaginaire avec mon sexy dandy. Mitraillette et pâte d'amande, j'vous aime putain !


End file.
